U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,490 (Schuster), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that a “system and method for providing call handling services on a data network telephony system. A portable information device, such as a PDA, associated with a user contains the user's address and/or appointment book information. The address and/or appointment book information includes priority information comprising one or more address/appointment entries having associated priority levels. The priority information is transmitted from the portable information device across a link to a data network telephone or other voice communication device, where it is stored in a call handling database. When an incoming call request is received at the data network telephone, the call is handled according to the priority information contained in the call handling database”. See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,707 (MacMillan), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that a “communication system includes an interface between two networks, for example the public telephone system and an IP-based network. The system includes a modem bank which receives bearer channel inputs and provides outputs to the second network. A protocol converter interfaces with a signaling network such as a common channel signaling (CCS) network (e.g., an Signaling System 7 network). The protocol converter communicates signaling information to the modem bank. A resource manager is coupled to the protocol converter and includes a memory which stores status information relating to the system”. See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,791 (Pickett), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that systems “and methods by which voice/data communications may occur in multiple modes/protocols are disclosed. In particular, systems and methods are provided for multiple native mode/protocol voice and data transmissions and receptions with a computing system having a multi-bus structure, including, for example, a TDM bus and a packet bus, and multi-protocol framing engines. Such systems preferably include subsystem functions such as PBX, voice mail and other telephony functions, LAN hub and data router. In preferred embodiments, a TDM bus and a packet bus are intelligently bridged and managed, thereby enabling such multiple mode/protocol voice and data transmissions to be intelligently managed and controlled with a single, integrated system. A computer or other processor includes a local area network controller, which provides routing and hub(s) for one or more packet networks. The computer also is coupled to a buffer/framer, which serves to frame/deframe data to/from the computer from TDM bus. The buffer/framer includes a plurality of framer/deframer engines, supporting, for example, ATM and HDLC framing/deframing. The buffer/framer is coupled to the TDM bus by way of a switch/multiplexer, which includes the capability to intelligently map data traffic between the buffer/framer and the TDM bus to various slots of the TDM frames. Preferably, a DSP pool is coupled to buffer/framer in a manner to provide various signal processing and telecommunications support, such as dial tone generation, DTMF detection and the like. The TDM bus is coupled to a various line/station cards, serving to interface the TDM bus with telephone, facsimiles and other telecommunication devices, and also with a various digital and/or analog WAN network services”. See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,781 (Elliott), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that the “present invention describes a system and method for communicating voice and data over a packet-switched network that is adapted to coexist and communicate with a legacy PSTN. The system permits packet switching of voice calls and data calls through a data network from and to any of a LEC, a customer facility or a direct IP connection on the data network. The system includes soft switch sites, gateway sites, a data network, a provisioning component, a network event component and a network management component. The system interfaces with customer facilities (e.g., a PBX), carrier facilities (e.g., a LEC) and legacy signaling networks (e.g., SS7) to handle calls between any combination of on-network and off-network callers. The soft switch sites provide the core call processing for the voice network architecture. The soft switch sites manage the gateway sites in a preferred embodiment, using a protocol such as the Internet Protocol Device Control (IPDC) protocol to request the set-up and tear-down of calls. The gateway sites originate and terminate calls between calling parties and called parties through the data network. The gateway sites include network access devices to provide access to network resources. The data network connects one or more of the soft switch sites to one or more of the gateway sites. The provisioning and network event component collects call events recorded at the soft switch sites. The network management component includes a network operations center (NOC) for centralized network management”. See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,109 (Henderson), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that a “telephony system and method for providing telephony services to remote users. The telephony system comprises a user side and a provider side. The user side includes a telephony instrument and a personal computer for establishing communication with the provider side via a communication gateway, a communication device and a wide area network, such as the Internet. The provider side includes a virtual private network in communication with the wide area network and a communication network. The communication network is in communication with a telephony server interfacing with a telephone switched system. The telephone switched network provides telephone lines for allocation of the telephone lines by the virtual private network to the remote users”. See Abstract.